


As If The World Wasn't Ending

by Cherenkov_Blue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherenkov_Blue/pseuds/Cherenkov_Blue
Summary: Someday I was listening to my song and some ideas popped on my head about it. It is one of my favorites, and kinda special to me.  So I was thinking about writing a Stucky one shot… And this song started to play on my MP4 player. It was like magic.





	As If The World Wasn't Ending

After all those years looking for you, I was starting to lose hope about meeting you again, then the circumstances brought you to me. Maybe not the best ones, but I’m grateful to have you back.

I thought about it many times. Every day since I learned you were alive. What to say when I finally were in front of you, what to do if your reaction weren’t the best, what If I find you injured… or even dead. But knowing that you and I were survivors since we were children, I was sure that you were alive and probably lost, trying to find your place in this world as I still do.

 

I’m happy that you are with me now. My friend, my love, my Bucky. Surely all this conflict put a heavy weight over me, after rejecting the Sokovia Accords, fighting over it with many of my partners that were also my friends and having to choose between doing what they thought they was right and what I know it is right. I dragged you and the rest to this fight, ended up becoming a runaway and make my closest friends to look like criminals, or at least fugitives, to the rest of the world. I accept my part of the guilt, but I regret anything.

 

Hope you understand it, and forgive me. This is for the greatest good.

 

We are safe now, thanks to King T’challa, who made up his mind and understood what really was going on. He’s a good man, a worthy ruler of his kingdom, and a man of word. Don’t worry, because he’s going to help us with everything, the fears that you still keep on your heart and your mind, the worries that stop you of being the man you want to be. I know you’ve changed, because I’m different now too; nobody else can understand how does it feels when suddenly you wake up in a world that’s not the same as the one we used to know, where even the battles we fight aren’t the same, although the motivations, the human nature, the friendship and love, all the good and bad things are the same in spirit.

About Tony… well, he’s a sensitive man, despite what he says and does. It was difficult for me to understand him, even tolerate him sometimes, but under that metal armor there’s a kind soul, and things hurt him twice than to anybody else. I know he’s not going to forgive us so easily, especially me, because what I did was a terrible mistake. Really, I thought I was protecting him hiding the truth, but in the end all lies and omissions usually are brought to the surface and may hurt even more. I know I broke his heart, betrayed his trust and gave him away, and that’s why I’m willing to help if he needs me. I’m sure he understands everything, though he’s not going to accept it right now. Give him some time… he’ll cope with this, because he’s Iron Man, and a survivor like us.

 

And in this night we’ll share together, let me embrace you and make your fears fade away at least for now. Let me touch you and make your skin tremble, let me slide my hands all over your body to remember every inch of your warmth, let me kiss you tenderly or passionately, allow me to kiss even the scars on you, taste you, feel inside you and cry with you in ecstasy, making you my entire universe at least for one night.

I’ll be waiting for you, but please let me enjoy this while it lasts, and so do you. Because it could be the last one if I can’t make it before you awake from your cold slumber


End file.
